Simplify the following expression: ${2(-t-4)-(-2+4t)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-t-4}{)} - (-2+4t) $ $ {-2t-8} - (-2+4t) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -2t-8 {-1(}\gray{-2+4t}{)} $ $ -2t-8 + {2-4t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2t - 4t} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-6t} {-8 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6t} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-6t-6$